


The Warmth Of The Inside

by SapphyreLily



Series: Seijoh 4 Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, seijoh4week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/pseuds/SapphyreLily
Summary: Seijoh 4 Week Day 1 - Stormy Weather & Long DistancePhysical distance separates you, but technology brings you back together.[Alternatively: The Storm and The Call]





	

Oikawa pushes the cart ahead of him, glancing out of the window. The sky is dark, clouds heavy with the promise of rain. He quickly pulls out his phone, about to type in a message to the group chat before he remembers.

Holding back a sigh, he pockets his phone, before turning to make a last stop at the frozen section.

x.x.x.x.x

Matsukawa hears the rain before he sees it, tiny pattering drops against the window. He flies into a panic, tossing his book aside and sprinting for the small backyard. He unlocks the screen door with a curse, running out to grab the small rack of clothes.

He hauls the laundry in, and hears the rain grow heavier behind him.

He wonders if it is raining where the others are.

x.x.x.x.x

Iwaizumi flicks through the gallery on his phone, pausing on a photo as a clap of thunder sounds outside. He knows Hanamaki doesn’t like thunderstorms, but it might not be raining in his area.

He selects the photo he stopped at, and sends it to the group chat anyway.

x.x.x.x.x

Hanamaki steps out of the shower, jumping when a flash of lightning cuts across his window. He presses the towel over his ears to wait out the inevitable _boom_ of thunder, hurrying to turn on all the lights in his apartment when it passes.

He picks up his phone to blast some loud music, pausing when he sees new messages from the chat.

**[Hajime]:** _{one image attached}_

**[Issei]:** wht a gd photo

 **[Issei]:** Feeling sentimental?

 **[Tooru]:** I looked good in that one! \\(•v•)/

 **[Tooru]:** Tks hajime

 **[Hajime]:** It’s raining here

 **[Hajime]:** I miss you guys

 **[Issei]:** coincidence. Its raining here too

 **[Tooru]:** sam e, but im at the store =3=

 **[Hajime]:** Get back safe

 **[Hajime]:** I wonder if it’s raining where Hiro’s at

 **[Issei]:** Hiro? Where r u

 **[Tooru]:** shower?

 **[Issei]:** mayb

Hanamaki smiles at the photo, quickly typing a response.

 **[Takahiro]:** I LIIIVEEEE

 **[Takahiro]:** Tho its storming, so I may not be for much longer

 **[Takahiro]:** I culd be persuaxed with more photos

 **[Issei]:** I gotxhu

A flood of photos makes his phone vibrate crazily, and Hanamaki laughs when he sees that Oikawa has beat Matsukawa to the photo spam.

 **[Hajime]:** Stop

**[Issei]:** _{one image attached}_

**[Tooru]:** _{one image attached}_

Hanamaki sets his phone down with a smile, letting the sound of the vibrations soothe his nerves as he blow-dries his hair.

The buzzing has died down somewhat by the time he picks his phone back up, and he shoots them a message of reassurance before scrolling to the top and poring over each photo.

_A weird selfie, taken when three of them are asleep, Iwaizumi’s tongue poking out as he tries to fit them all in the frame._

_A shot from the back, of Oikawa and Hanamaki arguing over two types of cereal._

_Matsukawa dabbing beside a laundromat._

_Iwaizumi cradling a litter of kittens they found off the street._

_Hanamaki reaching for the camera, his entire face slathered with cake batter._

_Oikawa and Matsukawa falling asleep while watching television._

_Oikawa’s blanket nest on one side of the bed, while the rest of them stare balefully into the camera._

_Iwaizumi and Matsukawa watering their plants._

_Hanamaki folding clothes while Iwaizumi irons._

_Hanamaki with a foam beard and moustache._

_The morning sunlight touching half-clad figures, red and purple on their skin–_

Hanamaki starts and smashes his keyboard.

 **[Takahiro]:** fhskdbaj

 **[Takahiro]:** WHO TOOK THAT LAST OHOTP

 **[Takahiro]:** FESS UP

 **[Tooru]:** oh, me

 **[Tooru]:** what’s wronv with it

 **[Takahiro]:** IM NAKED

 **[Hajime]:** We’re all naked

 **[Takahiro]:** IM LESS COVERED

 **[Issei]:** but youre gorgeous

 **[Takahiro]:** HUSH I AM FRAZZLED

 **[Tooru]:** but its a agood photo!

 **[Takahiro]:** THE INDECENCY

 **[Issei]:** hiro pls

Hanamaki laughs, burrowing under his cushion fort. He’s not really mad, and his boyfriends know it.

Another _boom_ makes him drop his phone, and it skitters under the coffee table, a little too out of reach.

He stares at it gloomily. He can feel the storm in his bones, every instinct screaming at him to stay still and wait it out. But…his phone.

The screen lights up with a new message, taunting him, and he groans sadly.

“Phone, grow legs and walk over here.”

The phone just lights up again, the notification light taunting.

Hanamaki bites his lip, peeking out from beneath the cushions. A quick glance to the windows shows that the rain has not let up, but there doesn’t seem to be any lightning.

He hugs a cushion tight to his chest as he slithers out from the pile, reaching under the table. He pats the ground frantically, but his fingers still can’t reach it. He has to go around the table, or get rid of his cushion shield.

A bright flash has him pressing against the floor, hugging the cushion like a lifeline. But there is no sound that follows, and he slowly peels his eyes open, checking his surroundings carefully before reaching for the phone again.

His fingers touch it, pushing it away, and he nearly cries with frustration. He tries again, fingertips hooking the edge, but not strong enough to pull it to him.

The phone lights up, buzzing, and he can see that it is a call. He reaches out with new urgency, one finger pressing on the screen.

It is finally enough, and he painstakingly drags it over, pressing the green button.

He clicks the loudspeaker on, climbing back onto the sofa. “Hello?”

_“Hiro! Why didn’t you pick up immediately?”_

_“Tooru.”_

_“What? I was worried!”_

He relaxes at the sound of their voices, balancing the phone on a pillow so he can dust the cushion off. “I dropped my phone. Sorry.”

 _“Is the phone okay?”_ Matsukawa asks, and he has to smother a laugh.

“No, I’m afraid not.” He tells him solemnly. “You’re speaking to me by some ghostly connection.”

A horrified gasp, followed closely by a long-suffering sigh.

Hanamaki laughs.

“So,” he settles back against the cushions, pressing his shield against his chest. “What are you guys up to?”

_“I just got back from the store.”_

_“I’m taking a break from studying.”_

_“Ooh, Hajime's so hardworking.”_

_“Shut up, I’m trying to be prepared.”_

_“Children, children,”_ Matsukawa tuts. _“None of you can beat me. I just rescued my clothes from the rain.”_

Hanamaki gasps on cue. “Are they all safe?”

Matsukawa sighs. _“No. Some of them… They got hit.”_

Hanamaki bursts into sobs, and can hear Oikawa and Matsukawa wailing in unison on the line. Faintly, he thinks he makes out the sound of Iwaizumi shouting at them to _shut up_ , but he’s having too much fun to stop.

When their wailing finally dissolves into giggles, Iwaizumi puts the phone back next to his ear. “Thank you for making me deaf.”

_“Hajime! You’ve learnt sarcasm!”_

There’s a sniff from one of them. _“I feel so proud.”_

_“Same, same.”_

Iwaizumi sighs, but he’s smiling.

They talk well into the evening, catching up, telling jokes, not stopping when the storm stops, not stopping even when each of them prepare and eat their dinners.

They only stop when Iwaizumi reminds them that they have early classes to attend, and that homework unfortunately, does not do itself.

 _“I don’t want to do my homework.”_ Oikawa whines.

 _“I know what you can do,”_ Matsukawa suggests slyly.

 _“Not ‘what’, who.”_ Hanamaki corrects, insinuation dripping from every word.

“All of you can do your homework, or nothing is happening the next time we have a Skype call.”

One beat, two beats of silence.

_“My homework is calling me.”_

_“You stole my line.”_

_“Goodbye, goodbye, there’s a pile of papers waiting for me to touch them vigorously! With my pen,”_ Oikawa adds, and then everyone is echoing their goodbyes, and the call ends, one beep after another.

Iwaizumi chuckles and pulls his phone away from his ear, pressing the red button.

_Call duration: 7:19:34_

The thought of the phone bill somehow doesn’t faze him.


End file.
